<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Partners Do by StrawhatsAndDelibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691986">What Partners Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds'>StrawhatsAndDelibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no worse sting than finding out you've failed from someone else who didn't know. Fortunately there's plenty of other people to blame before the realisation that you aren't blameless yourself hits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Shamir Nevrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Partners Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the last battle, she had been wondering where Shamir was. Sure she hid her presence and lingered around in case there was anyone trying to sneak up on them once they had their guard down post battle. It was something she had done for as long as Catherine knew her, and she appreciated the odd time that there was someone there. But she usually showed up at some point to give them the all clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things got even odd when she went back and reported to Lady Rhea. Shamir was still nowhere to be seen. She wasn’t someone who didn’t finish a job. And even if she trusted Cathrine, she still wouldn’t do something like this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just the atmosphere ever since the incident with Flayn, but she was starting to worry. But this was Shamir. She was without a doubt the best sniper in the Knights of Serios. And on top of that, she was Cathrine’s partner. On the off chance that something did happen she could rely on her to help her. There was no way anything could have happened to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t help but worry about her. She was probably at the training grounds right now. Maybe she was really underwhelmed by her performance in the last battle. Hell, Catherine could even do some training of her own when she got there. The battle went fine, but it could’ve gone a lot better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, evening Catherine. Are you off to check in on Shamir?” Alois asked, changing his route to walk with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, trying to find her anyways. She completely disappeared after the fight and I kinda wanna know what the hell all that was about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear about what happened to her? She got injured in the last battle. Manuela patched her up and she’s resting in her room right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, she felt worry and concern that quickly turned into seething rage. Why was she the last person to find out about this? There were other knights on the mission with her. Why was she finding this out from Alois? He wasn’t even on their mission! Shouldn’t someone have told her about this? Shamir was her partner! Even if she couldn’t have done it herself, someone should have told her. She shouldn’t have had to hear it like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did this-” Ugh. She knew that he wouldn’t have the answer she wanted. Besides, even if he was the only one that gave a shit about telling her, she didn’t want to hear anymore from him. “She’s in her room, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but be gentle with her. I’m not sure what kind of state she’s in.” Alois was nervous. He had no reason to be. He wasn’t the one that kept quiet about all this, and Shamir sounded like she had no say in the matter either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d leave him there, and storm off to the knight’s quarters. Her own partner was hurt, and no one told her. Why did no one care enough to tell her?! She was an adult who could handle her own damn self. Did they think she wouldn’t be able to handle hearing it? Because she wasn’t a stranger to tragedy. None of the knights were. And she was a damn good knight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was trembling with rage by the time she opened the door. It slammed against the wall behind it with a loud metallic clatter. A knife whizzed past her face and wedged itself into the door mere moments after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to knock when you come into my room.” Shamir said flatly, like nothing had happened and she was barging in for no reason. Catherine didn’t care about the knife, she was too furious for it to even matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manuela was a great healer. If not for the discarded bloodied clothes in the laundry basket, Cathrine could barely tell she was injured. The knife behind her head fell. Shamir definitely was at her best. She must’ve been hit badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you even get hurt? When did you leave the battlefield?” She wanted answers. They both moved around a lot on the battlefield. Catherine chased them down and Shamir changed positions to keep her from getting caught. It wasn’t impossible for them to get seperated. She wanted to ask how she managed to leave the battlefield and her not know, but she already knew how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t too far from the end from what I was told. It’s a shame, I almost made it. But it’s my own fault for not paying better attention.” She idly tossed one of the knives she had at her bedside into the air, catching it in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve called for me. I would’ve come help you.” It wasn’t a small battlefield, but it wasn’t exactly huge. If she yelled she could’ve heard her and helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t necessary. Aside from minor damage, I was fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine! You’re my partner! We were winning, the rest of the knights could’ve covered for me and I could’ve helped you. And don’t give me that I’m fine bullshit. If you were that knife wouldn’t have fallen out like that!” Even if the door wasn’t her target, it wasn’t like her to throw weak shots like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catherine. We have different roles on the battlefield. You belong on the frontlines, and I fight from the shadows. If I get caught, then I’m not doing my job, am I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about what roles we play! You’re my partner! I support you as much as you support me. It’s not a partnership if you’re doing all the work. And look where it’s gotten you. How the hell do you expect to hold up your contract if you can’t even let people help you?!” Damn, it’s been a while since she got so angry her eyes watered. But she still stood by this. She was right about all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catherine. I’m fine now. You don’t have to make a big deal about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do! Because someone does, and if you don’t care about yourself then I guess I’m going to have to step up and do it for you!” She stormed further into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been studying for a while to pass her certification to be a mortal savant. It was slow going, but she figured if she was going to learn all that magic, she might as well learn some healing magic too. She knew she was leaps and bounds behind Manuela, but it was going to have to work for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to support me, then you bet your ass I’m going to support you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catherine the wound’s already closed. I don’t need any more healing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Then get some rest!” That was something that she was always told after she messed herself up after a battle. She didn’t really care if she had been told to do it already, she was going to tell her now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s pretty hard to do given that there’s someone in my room yelling. It’s too loud to rest.” Fuuuuck why was helping with healing so hard. This was so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll let you be, but you better rest.” If she wasn’t mistaken, Catherine saw the tiniest trace of a smile as Shamir rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And I’ll think about listening to your advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, cause you don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>